1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter opening and closing mechanism for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a shutter opening and closing mechanism for a camera has been known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication H5-210144. According to a technical information disclosed in said Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication, it provides a driving member d, operated by a single motor m, an iris member n which makes a closing blade cp settle to a preset value in a position through said driving member d by a normal rotation of said motor m, a closing member cm operating said closing blade cp to a closed position and shutter blades s forced to an opened direction and constitutes as that said driving member d settles a preset value in a position by a reverse rotation of said motor m in an iris setting process, releases said shutter blade s, and releases hooking of said closing member cm by continuous rotation of said motor m and thereby makes said closing blade s close.